Time progress extremes
All webcomics have problem with comic time being slower than real time, some examples available on tvtropes. Obviously, whole EGS which started in 2002 and barely covering more than year of comic time (see the timeline) is good example, but the ration is not linear ... let's list the more interesting examples. Note that it can actually cause problems, or at least make the Technology progress in EGS look weird ... Most comic time per real time First the inverse: most comic time passing in smallest amount of real time is obviously the half year long timeskip done on . Most real time for comic time The obvious winner in terms of ratio of real time to comic time is in There be Whales Here 3: The two-thirds of second Tedd was falling took whole week since to (5 pages). That is ratio 907200:1. Notable long days Story Tam Eh Tedd runs from to and Painted Black runs from to , 164 pages over ten and a half months to cover a day. Grace's Birthday Party runs from to , 151 pages over 495 days to cover maybe eight hours. In Squirrel Prophet parts 2 and 3 Grace is on her way to school in , Justin is at the shop later the same day in , later joined by Grace and others, and the characters leave a few hours later at just to end the day probably not whole hour later on . That's 182 pages over more than ten months covering a day. So A Date At The Mall run since to , 168 pages over forteen and a half months to cover just a few hours and a flashback. Question Mark and the last page of Squirrel Prophet take place on the same day and the following night, making a total of 179 pages. Sister 3 - Catspaws parts 19 (starting with to 25 (ending with take place the same Friday. That's 128 pages over more than ten months covering one day. NP Playing With Dolls started and ended at again covering just few hours and being the SAME day as the Date At The Mall (also, Question Mark happened the same day). Marker and Escape From The Mall together covers maybe hour or two lasting since to . Longer periods The month March of first comic year runs since to , almost 7 years. Most of Squirrel Prophet (starting with ), So a Date at the Mall, Question Mark and most of Sister 3 (ending with ) take place between one Friday and the next, 660 pages (not counting Q&A 7) over more than four years covering eight days and two flashbacks. Lampshading Title "Last October (Holy crap, this predates Goo!)" on refers to something happening BEFORE start of comics, which is mentioned in that title, as well as in commentary. Title "June 7th continues. Again. It will never end." on . Grace complains on she feels like her dinner before the tournament was months ago. Related weirdness Sarah's hair growth Note that technology is not only stuff changing suspiciously fast. There was at least one case where Sarah's hair grown quite long during SINGLE DAY - and note that there was no magic involved like later in Nanase's case around . The endpoints are , start of the double date with Tedd and Grace on Friday, and Sarah's waking up in on Saturday. However, the hair was already little longer during date, as seen on ... and the Q&A session, while out of continuity, also seemed to help, see . Category:Meta